Mindreader
by no-ordinary-geek
Summary: My first fanfic ever.. A mindreading monster may threaten Giles's chance at telling Buffy how he feels


TITLE: Mindreader  
  
AUTHOR: no_ordinary_geek  
  
DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. Buffy doesn't belong to me. will never belong to me. *sigh*  
  
FEEDBACK: review please! This is my first fanfiction ever so i need feedback!  
  
SUMMARY: a new mindreading monster is in Sunnydale and it may stop Giles's chance to tell Buffy how he feels. yep Buffy/Giles story. *pokes Bee*  
  
Buffy ran through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. This newest foe of hers was like nothing she'd encountered before. It matched her every move, anticipated every blow she threw his way. Buffy tried every move she could think of but nothing could hurt him. She had no other choice but to turn and run, so as quickly as she could Buffy turned and ran through the woods praying it was the right way to her intended destination.   
  
Giles sat in his small home, hunched over his desk partially hidden by various old leather bound books, each with description and images of different monsters, conjurers, and magical curses. With each book that held no information on the newest monster, Giles became more agitated and worried for Buffy. He hated knowing Buffy was out there fighting a monster they knew nothing about. *I pray she is alright. Lord only knows what this foe is capable of.*   
  
Buffy broke through the woods and rushed down the dark road leading from the park into town. Every so often Buffy would glance behind her to see if she was still being followed, after a few minutes of running she noticed the monster was no longer chasing her. Buffy suddenly came to a halt, finally being able to gather her thoughts where could that damn monster have gone to? Suddenly all became clear. *oh god. he could read my thoughts. that's how he knew all my moves! oh god Giles! He must have gone to Giles'!* Without hesitation Buffy took off toward Giles home again praying she was wrong.  
  
  
  
With a cry of frustration, Giles abruptly slammed the book he was searching through closed and got up, knocking over his chair and a stack of books he had yet to check. "Oh bloody hell". Giles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. After he had calmed down, he picked up his overturned chair and crouched down to pick up the books. Picking up the books, Giles crossed the room and placed the books in a stack beneath a window. A sudden shadow fell over Giles and a sense of dread ran through his body. He slowly stood up and as he faced the window he came face to face with the unknown monster. "Oh dear lord". In the blink of an eye the monster drove his arm through the window, shattering the glass. Giles screamed in pain as he was grabbed by the throat and dragged through the shattered window. As the monster made its way down the street, Giles' struggles to free himself slowly began to cease as he drifted into unconciousness. Giles' last thought as he lost the fight to stay awake was a prayer that Buffy was safe. *God please let her be ok. If you ever listen to my prayers please let me through this. i have to let her know. i have to let her know how i feel.*  
  
After running for what seemed like forever Buffy finally turned onto Giles's street. She came to a sudden halt when she saw police cars surrounding Giles's house, "no!" was all she was able to get out through her shocked state and it came out as no more then a whisper. She raced to his house trying to get in to make sure he was alright, but was stopped by the arm of a police officer, "I'm sorry miss but you can't go in there". Buffy stared at the officer as if he was speaking another language, "Where's Giles?? Is he alright? What happened? Where is he?". All her questions came out in a rush trying to get answers. "Miss you need to calm down" "calm down? CALM DOWN? where is Giles??" Buffy was becoming agitated with the police officer quickly. "ok. i'm calm. Now where is Giles?" Before the police officer could answer Reily came rushing up, "Buffy what happened, are you ok?". Buffy leaned into Reily's arms looking for comfort. "I don't know", turning back to the officer she searched for answers, "please tell me what happened." The officer sighed, "We recieved a 911 call from a neighbor claiming to hear glass shattering and a man screaming. We responded and found one of the windows shattered and books scattered about. There was blood on the broken glass. I appears that Mister Giles was kidnapped" Buffy's legs gave out and Riely caught her as she fell, "oh god no. please no." Tears started falling as she began to shake "it's all my fault. oh god, it's all my fault." 


End file.
